Bending The Rules
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: When Phoebe goes to the doctor with a bout of the flu, she soon learns that her magical powers aren't the only thing she had in common with Grams.
1. Chapter 1

CHARMED "Bending The Rules"  
By J. B. Tilton email: Rating: K 

Disclaimer: "Charmed" and all related characters and events are the property of the WB television network, except for those characters specifically created for this story. This is a work of fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.

(Authors note: This story takes place between season 1 episodes "Is There A Woogy In The House?" and "Which Prue Is It, Anyway?".)

When Phoebe goes to the doctor with a bout of the flu, she soon learns that her magical powers aren't the only thing she had in common with Grams.

ONE

Phoebe stood at the head of the stairs that led to the cellar. She had been standing there for five minutes when Prue came into the kitchen to get her usually morning cup of coffee.

"You're up early," said Prue, pouring herself a cup from the pot Piper had already made.

"Yeah," said Phoebe. "I had trouble sleeping last night. I think I'm coming down with something."

"Better take it easy, then," said Prue. "And standing in that drafty doorway isn't helping matters. You'll catch your death of cold that way."

"I was just thinking," said Phoebe. "All those years I thought it was my imagination about the monster in the basement. I knew it was all imaginary but I still couldn't shake the foreboding every time I went near the cellar. Now I find out it wasn't my imagination. There really is a demon in the basement."

"Well if it makes you feel any better," said Prue, "Piper and I both thought you were crazy, too."

"Thanks a lot," said Phoebe smiling.

"Where is Piper anyway?" Prue asked.

"She said something about having to go in early to Quake," said Phoebe, wiping her nose with a tissue. "Inventory or something."

"Oh," said Prue. "You sure you're okay? You look a little peakid."

"Probably just the flu," said Phoebe. "It's been going around I hear. And since we got our powers I've been kind of preoccupied. Guess I just let myself get rundown some."

"Well," said Prue, "drink plenty of fluids and get plenty of rest. And see if Piper will make you some of Grams famous chicken soup. Grams always said there was nothing better for the flu than chicken soup."

"You think she ever put a healing potion in that soup?" Phoebe asked. "It did seem to make me feel better when I was out of sorts."

"Who knows," said Prue. "I did read something somewhere where they did a study and found out that soup is really a very good medicinal aid for being sick. Maybe chicken soup is a mortal equivalent to a healing potion."

"Yeah, maybe," said Phoebe, coughing.

"You really sound bad," said Prue. "Maybe you should go see a doctor."

"I'll be okay," said Phoebe. "Like you said, I just need to get some rest and drink plenty of fluids. About the laundry."

"Don't worry about it for now," said Prue. "After our encounter with the Woogie I think you can use a rest. Piper and I can fill in with the housework until you're feeling better."

"Thanks," said Phoebe. "I know we made a deal when I came home. I just feel like I'm letting you guys down, that's all."

"Phoebe Halliwell worried about what others think?" questioned Prue. "That's a first. But you just concentrate on getting better. These things don't last more than a few days. I'm sure Piper and I can manage until you're up and about again."

"Thanks," said Phoebe. "I think I will go lie down. I'm still tired."

Prue poured herself another cup of coffee as Phoebe headed for her bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

"One nice big bowl of chicken soup," said Piper, placing a tray with food on it in Phoebe's lap. "Made with my special secret ingredient."

"A healing potion?" Phoebe questioned.

"Love," said Piper. "Grams always said that was the best ingredient you could put in anything you make."

"Well, around here the phrase 'secret ingredient' can mean something altogether different," said Phoebe.

"You feeling any better?" Piper asked, putting her hand to Phoebe's forehead. "You're a little warm."

"I don't know," said Phoebe. "Yesterday I was just feeling out of sorts. This morning I actually feel sick. Maybe Prue is right. Maybe I should go see a doctor."

"Thursday at six," said Prue coming into the room and handing Phoebe a piece of paper. "Here's the address. I took the liberty of making you an appointment with my doctor. When you seemed to be worse this morning I figured it was best not to take chances. A lot of people don't know that the flu can be dangerous. Thousands die from it every year in the United States alone."

"Thanks, guy," said Phoebe. "You've both been so nice since I came back. Now all this. It's almost like Grams is still here."

"Well, you are our sister," said Piper, glancing at Prue. "We may fight like cats and dogs but we take care of each other. Now, you just rest and eat all the soup. I'll check in on you later."

"Thanks," said Phoebe.

"I'll take her to the doctor's office on Thursday," said Prue. "She really is beginning to look bad."

"Yeah," said Piper. "I know how she feels. Remember when I had the flu a few months ago? I thought I was dying."

"You should have gotten a flu shot like I suggested," said Prue.

"Every time I get one of those shots I get the flu," said Piper. "Besides, you know how I am about needles. I think I'd rather just take my chances."

"Suit yourself," said Prue. "Well, I'd better be getting to work. Mr. Buckland is on a rampage this week about something or other. Don't want to give him anything more to rant about than he all ready does."

"Okay," said Piper. "I'll call you if anything comes up."

"Whatever it is," said Prue, "let's make it mortal. With Phoebe down I really don't feel like fighting demons right now."

"I'll do my best," said Piper smiling at her.

"Well, now let's see what we have here," said the doctor, taking a seat at his desk.

He had all ready given Phoebe an examination and confirmed her suspicion. It looked like a case of the flu. When they had come into the office Phoebe noticed several other people in the waiting room with symptoms similar to hers. It didn't make her feel any better that she wasn't the only one suffering, though.

"Now," said the doctor, "I've given you two prescriptions. One is for an antibiotic. That should help with the infection."

"Infection?" questioned Phoebe. "I have an infection?"

"The flu is an infection," said the doctor. "That's why you have a low grade fever. A fever is the outward indications of an infection. Nothing to worry about. It's perfectly normal when you have the flu. Now, the second prescription is for a painkiller. It should help with the aches and pains normally associated with the flu."

"Anything else she needs to do, Dr. Phillips?" Prue asked.

"Just take it easy," said Phillips. "Get plenty of bed rest and drink plenty of fluids. Don't overexert yourself any more than you have to."

"No chance of that happening," said Phoebe. "I don't feel like I could do much anyway."

"Dr. Phillips," said Prue, "you seemed to do a lot of tests on Phoebe. More than I remember I took when I got the flu. Is there something else?"

"Probably not," said Phillips. "You know how doctors tend to be overly cautious. I just ran a few extra tests to rule out anything else it might be. I wouldn't be concerned too greatly about it. Usually these tests come back negative."

"Okay," said Prue. "Well, I should be getting Phoebe home."

"Make sure you get those prescriptions filled on your way home," said Phillips. "They'll start making her feel better soon. And call me if there's any chance in her condition. It may only be the flu but it could become aggravated. Best not to take any chances."

"We will," said Prue.

"You think he was telling the truth?" Phoebe asked as Prue drove them home. "About the extra tests, I mean?"

"Probably," said Prue. "I've seen seeing him for years. He was Gram's doctor, too. He's very good and he's right. Doctors tend to be overly cautious. I wouldn't worry about anything until there's reason to."

"Okay," said Phoebe. "I feel like I could sleep for a week."

"Well, once we get home," said Prue, "you can sleep all you want. We'll stop by the pharmacy on the way home. I'm sure the medication he prescribed will fix you right up."

"I hope so," said Phoebe. "Being sick is no fun."

Prue just smiled. Phoebe had changed somewhat in the six months she had spent in New York City. Before, she would have been complaining as fast as she could talk about being sick. Maybe little sister was finally growing up, Prue thought.

"Okay, Dr. Phillips," Prue said over the telephone as Phoebe was coming down the stairs still in her robe. "We'll have her there. Thanks for calling."

"Was that the doctor?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes," said Prue. "Those test you took the other day came back. He wants to see you the day after tomorrow to discuss the results."

"Really?" Phoebe questioned. "Why couldn't he just tell you the results over the phone?"

'"I don't know," said Prue. "He didn't sound very enthused."

"It's something serious, isn't it?" Phoebe questioned. "If it wasn't serious he'd have told you over the phone. If he wants me to come into his office it must be bad news."

"What must be bad news?" Piper asked, coming out of the kitchen.

"The doctor just called," Prue said. "He wants to see Phoebe about her tests results. And, Phoebe, don't go getting all worked up. There's no reason to think it's bad news just because he wants you to come in. Maybe he just wants to show you the results so you'll feel better."

"Really?" Phoebe asked. "You think that's what it is?"

"Probably," said Prue. "Now why don't you go back to bed? You need to get our rest."

"Okay," said Phoebe turning and going back up the stairs.

"You don't believe that, do you?" Piper asked Prue after Phoebe had gone back to her room.

"No," said Prue. "He did the same thing with Grams, remember? When he told her about her heart condition. Phoebe's right. If it were good news there would be no reason for her to come into the office. He could have told me."

"When is the appointment?" Piper asked.

"The day after tomorrow," said Prue, "at two o'clock."

"Okay," said Piper. "I'm going with you. I'll arrange for Myles to cover my shift."

"That might be a good idea," said Prue. "Something tells me Phoebe is going to need all the moral support she can get."

Piper went back into the kitchen to finish lunch. Prue sat on the living room sofa thinking about the phone call. Grams had tried to hide her heart condition from them. But Prue had found out about it. Grams wouldn't didn't want the girls to worry about. This time, Prue thought, they were going to be there to give Phoebe the support she might need. 


	3. Chapter 3

THREE

"Thank you for coming in on such short notice," said Dr. Phillips as he took a seat behind his desk. "I realize you're all very busy."

"This is our other sister, Piper," Prue said.

"A pleasure to meet you," said Phillips. "Actually, it's probably a good thing you're all here. I can answer any questions you might have."

"What's this all about?" Phoebe asked. "All Prue said you told her was that it was about my test results."

"Yes," said Phillips. "When you were in for your examination the other day I noticed some things. That's why I had you take those additional tests. I was hoping I might be wrong. Unfortunately that's not the case."

"What is it, Doctor?" Piper asked. "You make it sound serious."

"It is," said Phillips, looking a little pained. "This is one of the hardest parts of being a physician. Delivering bad news that you know people aren't going to want to hear."

"Bad news?" Prue asked. "You said Phoebe just had the flu."

"That's the way it appeared the other day," said Phillips. "However, the results of the test are conclusive. Phoebe, I'm afraid you don't have the flu. You have a condition called subacute endocarditis. Many of the symptoms mimic those of the flu. That's why it was necessary to perform the additional tests so I could be sure."

"Endocarditis?" Phoebe questioned. "What is that?"

"It's a form of congestive heart failure," said Phillips. "There are several forms of endocarditis. The subacute form, which you have, develops gradually and subtly over a period of weeks to several months. It's an infection of the endocardium which is the smooth interior lining of the heart and the heart valves."

"What caused it?" Prue asked.

"Most likely," said Phillips, "it was caused by bacteria. It was most likely caused by streptococci or haemophilus bacteria. Bacteria are not normally found in the blood stream but can enter the body by various means such as intravenous drug use, cardiac catheterization and other invasive procedures, cuts, bruises and minor surgical procedures, dental procedures etc. In susceptible individuals, this is followed by blood stream spreading the bacteria and the infection of the inner lining of the heart and the heart valves."

"I had some dental work done just before I came back to San Francisco," said Phoebe.

"It can sometimes be difficult to determine the exact cause of the affliction," said Phillips. "We may never know for sure what caused it. At this point it doesn't really matter. Now, Prue and Piper have no need to be concerned. This type of infection is not contagious. But it is quite serious."

"How serious?" Piper asked.

"If let untreated," said Phillips, "it's fatal."

"What can we do about it?" Phoebe asked. "Are there drugs you can use to clear it up?"

"Ordinarily," said Phillips, "I'd put you on some antibiotics. If caught early it is completely treatable and recovery is excellent."

"So write her a prescription," said Prue. "We can get it filled at the pharmacy right away."

"I'm afraid it's not quite that simple," said Phillips. "I said ordinarily I'd prescribe antibiotics. Since this is an infection, antibiotics are very effective in treating the condition. And the antibiotics I'm prescribing will, in all likelihood, clear up the infection within a matter of weeks."

"So what's the problem?" Piper asked.

"I'm afraid we didn't catch it in its early stages," said Phillips. "The test results indicate you've had this condition for some time. Probably before you had your dental work in New York. It's caused a deterioration of the heart muscle. And I'm afraid it's very advanced."

"What exactly does that mean?" Phoebe asked.

"It means," said Phillips, "that while I can clear up the cause, the results are far more critical. Phoebe, you're heart is extremely weak. It is very possible that you could suffer a massive coronary at any time because of this weakness. And there is nothing I can do to prevent it." 


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR

"This is crazy," said Phoebe. "I've never had any symptoms before I got the flu. How could I be this sick and not know it?"

"Some people are what's called asymtomatic," said Phillips. "This means that, while you may be suffering from a particular disease or ailment, you show absolutely no signs of it. That's what has happened here. The only reason you're having symptoms now is because you are so ill."

"Isn't there anything you can do?" Prue asked. "Can't you repair the damage?"

"Sometimes surgery can help," said Phillips. "But I'm afraid in this case you would probably never survive the surgery. Your heart is just too weak. At this point I can see only one course of action."

"And that is?" Phoebe asked.

"A transplant," said Phillips. "Your heart is too badly damaged to sustain you for much longer. The only viable treatment is to replace the damaged organ. Without a transplant it's only a matter of time before your heart gives out completely.

"But I'm afraid there are complications. You have a rare blood type. And the list for organ transplants, especially heart transplants, is very long. Even if we could find a suitable heart, the procedure is very lengthy and extremely hazardous. Many patients don't survive the procedure. Unfortunately I'm afraid it's our only option at this point."

"Heart transplant?" questioned Phoebe in a daze. "But I've always been perfectly healthy. I've rarely been sick. And the medication you prescribed the other day has me feeling better."

"It's only temporary, I assure you," said Phillips. "I wish I had better news for you Phoebe. But I'm afraid the prognosis is not good. I'm going to prescribe several medications that should help alleviate your symptoms. But this is by no means a cure. While you may begin to feel better, you're still a very sick woman."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" asked Piper.

"She'll need to take it easy," said Phillips. "The less strain she puts on her heart the better. No strenuous activities. No heavy lifting. And try to relieve as much stress as possible. Stress is one of the major causes of heart related problems. In Phoebe's case, it's doubly dangerous."

"Dr. Phillips," said Prue. "Is this the same thing Grams had? As you know she died from congestive heart failure."

"I'm aware of that," said Phillips. "No, it's not exactly the same thing. It is similar but the actual diagnosis is somewhat different. This type of ailment is not hereditary. And as I said it's not contagious. But it does suggest a predisposition in your family for heart problems. I would suggest that the two of you be examined by a cardiologist to identify any possible problems you may incur later on. The sooner we can identify a problem the better our chances of correcting or curing it."

"I understand," said Prue. "Is there anything else?"

Dr. Phillips pulled several sheets of paper out of a file on his desk.

"I've put together a list of dos and don'ts," he said. "There is also a list of foods, both of some she should eat and some she should avoid. Diet is also one of the main contributors to heart problems."

"I'll take that," said Piper, taking the papers. "I do most of the cooking at the house. I'll see she eats only what's on this list."

"Good," said Phillips. "Now, as I said, no strenuous activities. And I'll want to see Phoebe in here for regular checkups, probably every month or so. In the mean time I'll see about getting her on the donors' list. And I'll do what I can to get her as high on that list as possible."

"Thank you, Doctor," said Prue. "We appreciate everything you've done."

"That's what I'm here for," said Phillips. "Phoebe, don't become disheartened. I know it sounds like a cliché, but they're developing new procedures and medications every day. We can do things today that even five years ago we never dreamed were possible. If there's anything that will help I'll let you know immediately."

"Thank you, Dr. Phillips," said Phoebe, still in somewhat of a daze. "I know you'll do everything you can."

"Absolutely," said Phillips. "Now, see the nurse at the front desk. She'll schedule you for your next appointment. Get the prescriptions filled immediately and take them every day. Piper, see that she sticks to her diet. That's a very important part of her treatment. And above all, try not to put yourself under any more stress than you absolutely have to. That will go a long way in increasing your chances of beating this thing."

"How long do I have?" Phoebe asked. "How long before my heart gives out completely?"

"That's impossible to say," said Phillips. "It could be a couple of weeks or a couple of years. There are just so many variables that I can't give you a definite answer. But if you follow my instructions it will go a long way to relieving the pressure on your heart."

"Thanks again," said Phoebe. "We'll be sure to schedule that next appointment with your nurse."

"Good," said Phillips. "And if there's any change in your condition, notify me immediately."

"We will," said Prue.

"Stay away from stress?" Phoebe exclaimed as they drove home. "Yeah, that's going to be real easy. What with demons popping in every other day. What are we supposed to do? Ask them to come back some other time so I'm not put under any more stress?"

"I know how you feel," Prue started.

"How could you?" Phoebe asked, nearly hysterical and on the verge of tears. "Your heart is perfectly healthy. I'm the one with a ticking time bomb in her chest. A bomb that could go off at any minute and then it's hasta la vista, Phoebe."

"Phoebe, calm down," said Piper. "You heard what the doctor said. Try to relieve as much stress as you can. Getting all worked up like this isn't going to do you any good."

"I guess this is Gods' way of punishing me for all my misbehaving when I was younger," said Phoebe.

"Don't even go there," said Prue. "You're not being punished for anything. You heard what the doctor said. It was caused by bacteria. Bacteria is not a punishment. So get that out of your head right now."

"I'm kind of tired," said Phoebe, slumping down in the back seat. "When we get home I think I'm going to go back to bed."

"That sounds like a good idea," said Piper.

Piper looked at Prue. They could both tell that Phoebe was taking this extremely hard. Not that it was all that surprising. Anyone would take this kind of news hard. And Phoebe was the baby of the family. This made it more difficult for her. None of the sisters spoke the rest of the way home. None of them knew what to say to each other. 


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE

Leo Wyatt moved through the White Lighter realm. He had received a summons from one of the Elders and it had sounded urgent. He had sensed that he sisters were in some kind of distress but a summons from the Elders couldn't be ignored. In all likelihood, the summons was connected to whatever the sisters were going through right then.

As he headed for the normal gathering place for the Elders, three of them were walking toward him. He knew them all, of course. All White Lighters did. All of the Elders were always available to offer advice, give instructions, guidance, whatever a White Lighter needed to help his or her charges.

The first was Porthic, one of the senior Elders. Leo had met him only once. Porthic usually conferred only with the most senior White Lighters. At sixty years, Leo was hardly considered a senor White Lighter, even if he did have the most important, and one of the most dangerous, assignments. The White Lighter to the Charmed Ones.

The second was Magdalena. She wasn't as old as Porthic, but she was a very levelheaded Elder. She often played Devil's Advocate, so to speak, to allow the Elders to discuss all sides of an issue that faced them. She was also one of the most patient Elders.

The third was Tolar. He was one of the youngest Elders, being a mere two hundred twelve years as an Elder. Although young by Elder standards, his was usually one of the strongest voices within the Council. His wisdom seemed to be greater than his years would dictate.

"Hello, Leo," said Porthic. "How have you been?"

"Fine," said Leo, becoming concerned.

With the exception of those White Lighters directly assigned to him, Porthic rarely called one by his name. In the sixty years Leo had been with them, Porthic had not once called him Leo. He had always been the Charmed Ones White Lighter. And to be inquiring how Leo was doing was totally out of character for the senior Elder.

"I came as soon as I got the summons," said Leo. "But I've also sensed that the Charmed Ones are in some kind of distress. I really should make sure they're okay."

"That's precisely why we summoned you," said Tolar. "They'll be fine for a few minutes. But there's something we need to discuss with you."

"Certainly," said Leo. "You know I'm willing to discuss anything that concerns you."

"Yes, you are," said Magdalena. "You're an excellent White Lighter, Leo. You always obey the rules, you follow any instructions given you, and you are usually more than willing to help if we ask you to do something. Something that isn't technically part of your duties. We are very pleased with your progress as a White Lighter."

"Thank you, I appreciate that," said Leo. "I always strive to do my best and to make you proud of me."

"In that you have been successful," said Porthic. "Even I must admit you have performed well beyond our expectations."

"Thank you, sir," said Leo.

"Leo," said Tolar putting his hand on Leo's shoulder as they walked, "you've been a White Lighter long enough to know that there are times when you have to look at the bigger picture, so to speak. To do something that technically may not be allowed but that, in the end, produces a very substantial result."

"Yes," said Leo. "I'll admit I have bent the rules on rare occasions. I am sorry for that. But at the time I felt it was necessary to accomplish the goals I was assigned. Is that what this is about? Have I done something I shouldn't have?"

"No, no, not at all," said Magdalena, looking at the other two Elders. "Your performance, especially recently, has been above reproach. But a matter has come to our attention. A matter that concerns the Charmed Ones."

"Are they okay?" Leo questioned. "I haven't had a chance to look in on them in a day or two. I haven't meant to be lax in my duties, but..."

"That's not it," said Tolar. "You are aware, of course, regarding the rule using your healing ability on humans."

"Of course," said Leo. "If they are injured because of demonic intervention, I'm allowed to heal them completely. But if the injuries are not demonic related I am forbidden from using my healing power no matter how serious the injuries. I've always strived to follow that rule."

"Exactly why we've summoned you," said Magdalena. "This is a delicate matter since I know you were once reprimanded for healing one of your charges for an injury that was not demonically related. I know you were a new White Lighter then and to be honest, most White Lighters do it at one time or another. It's difficult to watch humans, especially your charges, suffer when you have the ability to save them that suffering."

"Yes, it is," said Leo. "It hasn't always been easy. But after sixty years I can understand why we aren't allowed to heal them sometimes. Magic has to be protected. If I heal someone and there's no apparent cause for their recovery, I risk exposing magic to the world. I know how important it is that we keep our secret."

"We understand that," said Tolar. "Which is what makes this so difficult to ask. In many respects you're a much better White Lighter than some who have been here much longer. Even Porthic has admitted to us that you were the right choice to assist the Charmed Ones."

"I appreciate that," Leo said to Porthic. "I know you initially argued against my assignment to the sisters."

"It was not personal," said Porthic. "I simply felt a more seasoned White Lighter would have been a better choice. But I will admit I was wrong. As we have said, your performance has been exemplary to date."

"Thank you, sir," said Leo. "You have no idea how much that means to me coming from you."

"Leo," said Magdalena, "how would you feel about bending the rules a bit?"

"I don't understand," said Leo. "You've always told me that we should follow the rules no matter what. If we don't there's no telling what chaos could ensue."

"Under normal circumstances, we'd agree with you," said Tolar. "But these are not normal circumstances."

"Oh, for crying out loud," said Porthic, "must we continue with this dog and pony show? Leo, it is quite simple. We want you to heal one of the Charmed Ones."

Leo looked at Porthic in surprise. 


	6. Chapter 6

SIX

"I'm not sure I understand," said Leo. "I've not sensed any of them in danger. And there have been no demon attacks for several days. Why would they need me to heal them?"

"That's what we meant by bending the rules," said Magdalena, shooting an angry glance at Porthic. "A situation has come to our attention regarding the youngest of the Charmed Ones."

"Phoebe," said Leo. "She's perfectly healthy. The last time I talked with her she didn't even have a cold."

"She's been suffering from a serious condition for some time," said Tolar. "We haven't done anything about it because, quite frankly, it hasn't been a problem. That has changed. It is now a very serious problem and we can no longer sit idly by and do nothing."

"What kind of problem?" Leo asked.

Magdalena explained to Leo the condition that Dr. Phillips had diagnosed Phoebe with.

"As you can see, she is very ill," said Magdalena. "As Tolar said, it has not been an issue up to this point. But now she may not be able to perform her duties as a Charmed One without risking her life. We've decided that is an unacceptable risk."

"But isn't that against the rules?" Leo asked. "This heart condition doesn't seem to be demonically related. Aren't I forbidden from healing her because of that?"

"Do you have any idea how long it took to prepare the witches to receive their power?" asked Porthic. "Generations of preparations are involved. We can't afford to loose one of them now. Not when our most potent weapon against evil is now come to fruition."

"Are you ordering me to do this?" Leo asked.

"No, Leo, we aren't," said Tolar. "We cannot order you to violate one of our highest rules. But the entire Elder Council has discussed it and we are unanimous in our decision. The Charmed Ones must be allowed to fulfill their destiny. If Phoebe dies, the Power of Three will be lost to us. And we may never recover from such a loss. Under these circumstances, we feel that allowing you to heal her is in the best interest of our goals, even though it is technically against the rules."

"The ends justifies the means?" questioned Leo. "You've always taught me that the means are at least as important at the ends."

This is true," said Magdalena. "But we don't feel we have any other choice in this matter. They've had their powers for only a few weeks. Things are changing. Demons are becoming bolder. If we allow the Power of Three to end now, it could put all of us at risk later. As we said, we are not ordering you to do this. They are your charges and it is your decision. But know that if you do this for us, none of the Elders will speak against you for it."

"I understand," said Leo. "I'll have to give it some thought. Before I always acted on impulse. It wasn't a deliberate attempt to defy you or disobey the rules. I acted on the spur of the moment. Knowing that by doing this I'm deliberately violating one of our highest rules makes it a difficult decision to make."

"We understand," said Tolar. "And whatever your decision, it will not reflect badly on you."

"Thank you," said Leo. "I'll let you know when I've made my decision."

The Elders turned and walked away to leave Leo with his thoughts.

Leo stood quietly in the corner of Phoebe's bedroom. It was very early in the morning and she seemed to be sleeping comfortably. He watched her sleep wondering if he had made the right decision. On the one hand, if did nothing, she would most assuredly die soon. On the other hand violating the rules he had followed for sixty years was not something to be taken lightly. There were ramifications from each action that affected not only those involved, but sometimes generations yet unborn.

His initial instinct was, of course, to heal her immediately. He had died helping people. His entire mortal life he had done nothing but try to help those in need. As a White Lighter, he had helped many witches and even mortals in times of trouble. It wasn't in his nature to turn from someone in distress.

But sometimes that could do more harm than good. That's why the rules for White Lighters were so strict. Even with the blessing of the Elder Council, Leo had to consider what his actions might precipitate in the future. The Elders weren't perfect. Even they made mistakes from time to time. And if something bad came out of this, he would be the one the other White Lighters would blame, not the Elders.

Still, in the end, he knew there was really only one decision he could make. A twinge of guilt passed through him as he moved over to Phoebe's bed. He knew there would be a thousand questions that couldn't be answered. Phoebe knew his secret. But the other sisters didn't. And not even she would ever know what really happened. She would simply wake up in the morning miraculously cured of a life threatening illness that not even the best medical experts in the world would be able to explain.

Quietly, Leo placed his hands over Phoebes' heart and activated his healing power.

The End

If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more "Charmed" stories at my website, You can also post your own "Charmed" stories if you like to write fan fiction. 


End file.
